Millions of used tires, hoses, belts and other rubber products are discarded annually after they have been worn-out during their useful service life. These used rubber products are typically hauled to a dump or simply burnt as fuel after they have served their original intended purpose. A limited number of used tires are utilized in building retaining walls, as guards for protecting boats, and in similar applications. Some tires are ground into powder form to be used in various applications, such as tire compounds, binders for asphalt, mulch, fillers for a variety of low performance rubber products, sports field and playground applications, and the like. However, a far greater number of tires, hoses and belts are simply discarded or burnt.
The recycling of cured rubber products has proven to be extremely challenging and problematic. Recycling cured rubber products (such as, tires, hoses and belts) is problematic because, in the vulcanization process, the rubber becomes crosslinked with sulfur into a formed structure. The sulfur crosslinks are very stable and the vulcanization process is extremely difficult to reverse. After vulcanization, the crosslinked rubber becomes thermoset and cannot easily be reformed into other products. In other words, the cured rubber cannot be melted and reformed into other products like metals or thermoplastic materials. Thus, cured rubber products cannot be simply melted and easily recycled into new products.
Since the discovery of the rubber vulcanization process by Charles Goodyear in the nineteenth century, there has been interest in the recycling of cured rubber. A certain amount of cured rubber from tires and other rubber products is shredded or ground to a small particle size and incorporated into various products, including rubber products, as a type of filler. For instance, ground rubber can be incorporated into asphalt for surfacing roads or parking lots. Small particles of cured rubber can also be included in rubber formulations for new tires and other rubber products. However, it should be understood that such recycled rubber which has simply been ground to a small particle size serves only in the capacity of a filler because it was previously cured and does not bond to an appreciable extent to the virgin rubber in the rubber formulation. Therefore, recycled rubber is typically limited to lower loadings due to poor compound processing (compounds become drier with higher loadings) as well as higher loadings leading to unacceptable cure properties. Rubber compositions which contain high levels of ground rubber from previously cured products also typically have compromised physical characteristics, such as lower tensile strength, lower impact strength, low abrasion resistance, and the like. These problems have accordingly greatly limited the quantity of ground rubber from recycled products which can be incorporated into new rubber products.
Various techniques for devulcanizing cured rubber have been developed. Devulcanization offers the advantage of rendering the rubber suitable for being reformulated and recurred into new rubber articles if it can be carried out without degradation of the rubber. In other words, the rubber could again be used for its original intended purpose. However, none of the devulcanization techniques previously developed have proven to be commercially viable at high loadings. For example, some devulcanized materials may be used at loadings of 3-5%. However, above this level the properties of the new rubber article are diminished. This renders them unsuitable for high performance applications, such as vehicle tires, power transmission belts, conveyor belts, hoses, windshield wiper blades, and the like. In other cases, the devulcanized materials are unsuitable for processing at high loadings into rubber compounds. These processing challenges can include short cure times (scorch), too little tack, too high of a viscosity, and poor mill handling and extrusion quality. A renewable material that can be used in high performance applications at loadings of 5% and higher is accordingly needed so that recycled rubber can be used in manufacturing products having higher demands on performance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,205 discloses a technique for devulcanizing sulfur-vulcanized elastomer containing polar groups which comprises applying a controlled dose of microwave energy of between 915 MHz and 2450 MHz and between 41 and 177 watt-hours per pound in an amount sufficient to sever substantially all carbon-sulfur and sulfur-sulfur bonds and insufficient to sever significant amounts of carbon-carbon bonds.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,625 discloses a continuous ultrasonic method for breaking the carbon-sulfur, sulfur-sulfur and, if desired, the carbon-carbon bonds in a vulcanized elastomer. Through the application of certain levels of ultrasonic amplitudes in the presence of pressure and optionally heat, it is reported that cured rubber can be broken down. Using this process, the rubber becomes soft, thereby enabling it to be reprocessed and reshaped in a manner similar to that employed with previously uncured elastomers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,602,186 discloses a process for devulcanizing cured rubber by desulfurization, comprising the steps of: contacting rubber vulcanizate crumb with a solvent and an alkali metal to form a reaction mixture, heating the reaction mixture in the absence of oxygen and with mixing to a temperature sufficient to cause the alkali metal to react with sulfur in the rubber vulcanizate and maintaining the temperature below that at which thermal cracking of the rubber occurs, thereby devulcanizing the rubber vulcanizate. U.S. Pat. No. 5,602,186 indicates that it is preferred to control the temperature below about 300° C., or where thermal cracking of the rubber is initiated. Toluene, naphtha, terpenes, benzene, cyclohexane, diethyl carbonate, ethyl acetate, ethylbenzene, isophorone, isopropyl acetate, methyl ethyl ketone and derivatives thereof are identified as solvents that can be used in the process disclosed by this patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,548,560 is based upon the discovery that cured rubber can be devulcanized by heating it to a temperature of at least about 150° C. under a pressure of at least about 3.4×106 Pascals in the presence of a solvent selected from the group consisting of alcohols and ketones having a critical temperature within the range of about 200° C. to about 350° C. The molecular weight of the rubber can be maintained at a relatively high level if the devulcanization is carried out at a temperature of no more than about 300° C. This devulcanization technique is reported to not significantly break the polymeric backbone of the rubber or to change its microstructure. In other words, the devulcanized rubber can be recompounded and recurred into useful articles in substantially the same way as was the original (virgin) rubber. This patent more specifically reveals a process for devulcanizing cured rubber into devulcanized rubber that is capable of being recompounded and recurred into useful rubber products, said process comprising (1) heating the cured rubber to a temperature which is within the range of about 150° C. to about 300° C. under a pressure of at least about 3.4×106 Pascals in the presence of a solvent selected from the group consisting of alcohols and ketones, wherein said solvent has a critical temperature which is within the range of about 200° C. to about 350° C., to devulcanize the cured rubber into the devulcanized rubber thereby producing a slurry of the devulcanized rubber in the solvent; and (2) separating the devulcanized rubber from the solve.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,770,632 discloses a process for reclaiming elastomeric material from elemental sulphur-cured elastomeric material having a vulcanized network without using hexamethylene tetramine, by treating the sulphur-cured elastomeric material having a vulcanized network with one or more rubber delinking accelerators selected from the group of zinc salts of thiocarbamates and zinc salts of dialkyl dithiophosphates, 2-mercaptobenzothiazole or derivatives thereof, thiurams, guanidines, 4,4′-dithiomorpholine and sulphenamides, and a zinc oxide activator in an amount sufficient to act as an activator for the accelerator(s) to delink the elastomeric material at a temperature below 70° C., whereby the vulcanized network is opened up or delinked to provide a curable reclaimed elastomeric material capable of being vulcanized without adding rubber vulcanizing chemicals. The technique described in this patent also includes compositions capable of delinking the vulcanized network of sulphur-cured elastomeric materials including the accelerators and activator described above. The obtained recycled, or reclaimed, elastomeric material has desired physical and dynamic characteristics that render it suitable for use in molded goods or for admixture with fresh compounds in tires and related products.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,831,109 described a modifier for devulcanization of cured elastomers, and especially vulcanized rubber, said modifier containing a first chemical substance, which is disposed towards on and the formation of an organic cation and amine, and further containing a second chemical substance as promoter of dissociation of the first chemical substance, said promoter containing a functional group constituting an acceptor of said amine.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,541,526 describes a mechanical/chemical method composition for the de-vulcanization of rubber is reported to maintain the macromolecules in the composition and to render the sulfur therein passive for later re-vulcanization. This process is also reported to be cost effective, environmentally friendly and to produce high quality de-vulcanized rubber to replace virgin rubber. According to the method of U.S. Pat. No. 6,541,526 waste rubber is shredded, crushed and metal is removed. Then the modifying composition is added as the particles of shredded waste rubber are poured between two rollers that further crush the particles. The modifying composition is a mixture of ingredients which include, by weight, the following components: (1) between approximately 76% and approximately 94% of a proton donor that breaks sulfur to sulfur bonds in the waste rubber; (2) between approximately 1% and approximately 5% of a metal oxide, (3) between approximately 1% and approximately 5% of an organic acid having between 16 and 24 carbon atoms per molecule, (4) between approximately 2% and approximately 10% of a vulcanization inhibitor and (5) between approximately 2% and approximately 10% of a friction agent.
United States Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0317752 described a method which is reported to be effective in recycling vulcanized elastomeric materials via a cost effective devulcanization process which opens up or “delinks” the crosslinks of the vulcanized network structure in used vulcanized elastomers without unduly degrading the backbone of the rubbery polymer. This patent more specifically discloses a delinking composition in the form of a combined solid dose comprising: (i) one or more elastomer delinking accelerators selected from the group consisting of zinc salts of thiocarbamates and zinc salts of dialkyl dithiophosphates; and (ii) one or more elastomer delinking accelerators selected from the group consisting of 2-mercaptobenzothiazole or derivatives thereof, thiurams, guanidines, 4,4′-dithiomorpholine and sulpenamides; and (iii) at least one elastomer delinking activator. However, this patent absolutely requires as essential ingredients zinc salt, an elastomer delinking accelerator and a delinking activator.
None of the techniques described in these foregoing patents have proven to be commercially viable and the recycled rubber made by these processes have not proven to be feasible for use at high loadings in value added applications, such as tires, conveyor belts, power transmission belts, hoses, air springs, windshield wiper blades, and the like. In fact, to date very little characterization data has been presented to substantiate statements regarding the selectivity of sulfur-sulfur or sulfur-carbon bonds being broken instead of carbon-carbon bonds within the vulcanized rubber compound network. Accordingly, the suitability of any of these recycled rubbers as a direct replacement for virgin rubber in manufacturing new rubber products has not been substantiated.
Cured rubber articles can successfully be ground into a powder and used in manufacturing a wide variety of products. For instance, reclaimed elastomeric materials, such as reclaimed elastomers, ground tire rubber (GTR), and micronized rubber powders (MRP), which include vulcanized elastomeric materials, are used in a variety of products. For instance, micronized rubber powders are commonly used as fillers in rubber, asphalt, and plastic articles. More specifically, micronized rubber powders are presently being utilized as fillers in tires, industrial rubber products (hoses, power transmission belts, conveyor belts, floor mats), asphalt products (paving formulations and roofing shingles) and a wide array of other products. The utilization of reclaimed elastomers in such rubber products is typically significantly less expensive than using virgin materials and leads to an overall reduction in manufacturing costs. The use of reclaimed material is also environmentally advantageous in that it prevents the cured rubber recovered from postconsumer and industrial sources from going to landfills or simply being burned. Finally, the use of recycled ground tire rubber and micronized rubber powders provides a strategic supply chain hedge against petroleum-based supply chain price and supply volatility.
Today, devulcanized rubber material known as reclaim exhibits excellent processability but poor cure properties in compounds at loadings above 3-5%. Micronized rubber powder (MRP) shows acceptable cure properties, yet at higher loadings (above 5%), compound processability begins to suffer.
Generally, ground tire rubber (GTR) consists of particle size distributions that range from a diameter of about 0.5 mm to about 5 mm which can be produced by a variety of techniques including ambient temperature and cryogenic grinding methods. Micronized rubber powders (MRP) typically contain a significant fraction of rubber particles having a particle size of less than 100 microns. In any case, ground tire rubber and micronized rubber powders are commonly designated by mesh size. For example, powders in the size range of 10-30 mesh normally are considered to be ground tire rubber while powders having a smaller particle size which is within the range of 40-300 mesh are generally considered to be micronized rubber powder. Micronized rubber powder is typically more expensive to make by virtue of requiring more processing and/or more demanding processing conditions to attain the smaller particle size. For this reason, ground tire rubber is typically used in low performance applications, such as floor mats, with micronized rubber powder only being utilized in more demanding applications, such as tires, where the additional cost can be justified.
The reclaimed elastomeric polymers which are used as the raw material for making ground tire rubber and micronized rubber powder, such as scrap tire rubber, are cured (previously vulcanized) rubbers. They are accordingly relatively inert particles which are essentially non-reactive with virgin elastomers, which results in compromised processing and properties at high loadings. The use of such reclaimed rubbers in manufacturing new rubber products often leads to a compromised level abrasion resistance which greatly limits the level at which they can be incorporated into products which are subjected to abrasive forces during their service life, such as tire tread formulations, windshield wiper blades, and conveyor belts, and the like.
Even though many uses for recycled rubber have been developed over the years there remains a need for using recycled rubber in large quantities in high performance applications. In other words, there is a long-felt but unresolved need for applications in which ground tire rubber and micronized rubber powders can be used in large quantities in manufacturing high performance articles of manufactured. In other words, it would be highly desirable for these products to have the attributes of those which are at least as good or better than those made utilizing virgin rubber.